


off screen

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn Star, Amateur Porn Star Cas, Dean's a supportive boyfriend, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fan Dean, First Meetings, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Shy Dean, Voyeur Dean, Voyeurism, exhibitionist Cas, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Dean has always fantasized of meeting his favorite amateur porn star, Nova-Angel, in real life. Who didn't think about it sometimes after all? The dude was extremely hot.He just didn't think it wasactuallygoing to happen was all....





	off screen

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have the completely unrealistic and dirty results of my attempt to beat writer's block...

Dean shimmied in place, a sad attempt at a victory dance, when he saw that Nova-Angel had uploaded a new video.

He’d already been a bit keyed up while his computer loaded to the his favorite porn site, mentally sorting through what video he wanted to watch. It had been a long day at work and one of the rewards he promised himself for not telling that major tool Ketch to go fuck himself (besides an extra large slice of pie after his workout) was a nice jerk off session. Dean had already been planning on watching a few of Nova-Angel’s choice videos but then he’d seen the tell-tale yellow tag in the corner of the first video in the uploads.

His dick had instantly perked up at the sight.

Pants stripped off in record time, Dean settled himself onto his bed and positioned his laptop onto his bedside table. His fingers, as well as a few other things, tingled with anticipation as he reached out to tap the play button on the new video. He couldn’t help but notice it was an extra long one.

Fuck, yeah...

 

Watching Nova-Angel was always a great experience and this time was no different.

Dean wasn’t one to brag but he had been complimented by many a lady and gentleman about his stamina; no one left his bed unsatisfied. Even when he masturbated he liked to see how long he could make it last before he exploded, driving himself higher and higher in an attempt to test his limits.

Except when he watched Nova-Angel’s videos.

He wouldn’t have been able to last even if he’d wanted to. Hell, ever since he’d gotten into the smokey voiced porn star’s videos, Dean noticed that just the small opening sounds that characterized Nova-Angel’s familiar sign on had him completely hard and leaking. Probably because this sound brought to mind every single memory Dean had of Nova-Angel groaning and writhing sinuously on his bed as he touched himself, muttering absolutely filthy things under his breath. Being mentally assaulted with that level of sexy in one swoop would turn anybody on to the point of madness.

The soft muttering and, dare he classify it as such, sweet nothings were something that alway had Dean abandoning any plans to draw things out. Somehow Nova-Angel managed to make porn feel intimate, like he was only saying these things to Dean. It was a crazy experience and sometimes, when the mics were placed just right, Dean could close his eyes and pretend Nova-Angel’s voice was rumbling in his ear.

Only for him.

And okay, maybe it was taking things past a carefree alone time session to imagine that he could feel the damp heat of Nova-Angel’s breath on his neck while he furiously jerked off but Dean couldn’t care when it made him come so fucking hard. No orgasm would compare to the first one he’d had while watching Nova-Angel though. The guy had been fucking a fleshlight in a way that Dean could only describe as sensual and from the first time Dean had heard that low rumbling moan, he’d been hooked. Especially by the end of the video when he came so hard he saw stars; Dean had never felt anything like it while watching porn and he sure wasn’t above trying to recreate that feeling with every video that Nova-Angel posted.

And from the way he could already feel the fire coiling tightly in his stomach, Dean could confirm that today’s effort was going very well with no small amount of credit going to the way Nova-Angel was fingering himself like his life depended on it.

“Oh, shit, shit, shit,” Nova-Angel panted, hips rolling hypnotically. Dean always wondered if the man danced or something because fucking hell did he have scary muscle control. Sweat clung tantalizingly to the sculpted muscles of Nova-Angel’s chest as it heaved. “Fuck, I’m sorry, guys. I think---I don’t think I can hold off. Fuuuuccck….”

Dean’s hand shot down to grip the base of his cock tight when Nova-Angel’s breathless moan had him so close to going off, his toes had started to tingle. Thankfully his bedroom walls would never reveal the pathetic whine that slipped from his lips in the face of his self-denied orgasm but it had been necessary. Coming with Nova-Angel was a million times more satisfying and something he strove for every time he watched a video.

Nova-Angel’s mouth, one of the only facial features that Dean could see (not that this stopped him from fantasizing about how they would feel against his own or wrapped around his dick), dropped open and a deep rumbling groan sent Dean’s skin to shivering. “Oh god! Yes, right there, fuck,” Nova-Angel said, riding his hand in earnest now as he started to strip his cock. “Wanna see me come? W-wanna see me get come--all over--myself?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Dean panted quietly to himself, eyes glued to the frantic movements on screen. His own hand worked his dick over mindlessly as he stared a hole into his screen, willing the man on it to go over the edge so he could too. “Do it, angel. Come for me, come with me, wanna come with you, baby….”

A sharp inhale was the only warning Dean had before Nova-Angel froze and cried out, back arched as come shot out from between his fingers and onto those taut abs and he ground down onto the fingers buried deep in his ass.

Dean didn’t stand a chance.

The orgasm that washed over him was pretty damn powerful, curling his toes and tensing all his muscles deliciously. Come puddled onto his stomach and while he pulled lazily on his spent cock, drawing out every drop of come out, he drank in every detail of a post-orgasmic Nova-Angel, a sight that he would never get tired of in a million years. It was as he was watching Nova-Angel come down from his high that Dean noticed that there was still several minutes left in the video.

_Weird_ , Dean thought to himself, abandoning his clean up in order to watch Nova-Angel make cursory swipes at his stomach and hands. _Maybe he’s going for a two-fer._

Mmm...a double orgasm video would be nice....

“Wow, that was a good one,” Nova-Angel said, smiling brightly. He sat up and, carefully keeping the upper half of his face off screen, faced the camera. “I still feel so damn tingly. Thank you for sharing that with me.”

Okay, this was just odd. Nova-Angel usually cut his videos off a few moments after he came. He’d give his views one of those lazily sated smiles, thank them for watching, leave the viewer with the image of him come-covered and satisfied. This talking thing was new.

“I know, you guys are probably wondering why I’m still talking,” Nova-Angel continued, holding up his hands in a calming gesture. He chuckled softly and Dean wished he could hear that more often. “See the thing is, I’m getting bored so I thought, why not spice things up a bit.”

Dean perked up, leaning forward so his face was entirely too close to the screen but not caring. Where was Nova-Angel going with this?

Nova-Angel rubbed at his neck and smiled in a way that was so adorably shy, Dean wouldn’t have believed that it belonged to a porn star. “Now you all know I’ve never tried to hide where I live considering how big the city is…”

This was a fact that Dean was very much aware of. Knowing that Nova-Angel was living only forty-five minutes away in the city was absolute torture but Dean was well aware how wrong it was to even entertain the idea of trying to find him. Just because the dude made porn didn’t mean he wanted people looking him up and he almost certainly didn’t want people showing up on his doorstep looking for sex. This didn’t stop Dean from fantasizing about meeting the guy by accident in a coffee shop or some other cliche location and acting out a scene straight from porn though; he was only human after all. But it’s not like any of those situations would ever….

“....so if any of you might be interested in meeting up, send me an email.”

What. the. Fuck.?!

Dean had never rewound a video faster in his life.

 

_What in the hell am I doing_ , Dean asked himself for what had to be the millionth time that day, his leg bouncing nervously under the table. _I mean seriously, who the fuck does this?_

This referring to his waiting in a cafe to meet his favorite amateur porn star face to face.

Apparently Nova-Angel had decided that he was tired of the people he’d been meeting lately getting upset when he told them he made porn in his spare time. It seemed they didn’t like the idea of seeing someone who got off for people online. Go figure. Anyway, so since Nova-Angel had a great repartee with his fans and knew there were some in the area, he’d offered in his last video to meet fans if they seemed compatible. 

As a normal human being, Dean had found this offer completely shocking. Didn’t Nova-Angel know how fucking dangerous that proposition could be? There were all kinds of psychos out there, the man was liable to lose a kidney or some shit. Sure there were probably people who weren’t but what if he ended up meeting a crazy person? Or hell, what if Nova-Angel was a complete nut job? The guy was offering to meet strangers for sex which Dean supposed wasn’t super weird considering they lived in the age of tindr and grindr but still, this had to be proof of just a tiny bit of instability. Dean highly doubted this second item to be true since he liked to think he was an excellent judge of character and Nova-Angel seemed genuinely nice. 

And this hope had absolutely nothing to do with why he only felt a momentary twinge of worry as he typed up an email to nova-angel69@hmail.com.

He’d nearly died of shock when he’d received an answer and had immediately regretted his actions but after chatting with Nova-Angel via email for a couple weeks, Dean had settled back into the “not a psycho” camp. Which was why he was now sitting in a cafe in the city, silently freaking out.

All of his doubts, and no little bit of his common sense, had come back in full force as he sat there, waiting for a porn star. Dean had really begun to sink into his freakout and was preparing to flee when someone sat down in front of him.

“I would ask if you’re Dean but judging by the deer in the headlights look, I’m guessing I’ve got the right person,” the guy said, smiling. Before Dean could even begin to lie, one of the most attractive men he’d ever seen held out his hand. “I’m Cas, though you probably would know me better as Nova-Angel.”

_Holy shit!_ Dean thought, shaking Nova---Cas’ hand, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious. _His face is just as freaking hot as the rest of him_.

“Uh, y--yeah,” he managed to get out once he realized Cas was waiting patiently for him to speak. Licking his lips and cursing his own awkwardness, Dean cleared his throat. “Yes, I’m Dean.”

A smirk curled Cas’ lips, the same lips that habitually starred in Dean’s showers. “You’re not going to bolt on me, are you?” When Dean shook his head, he chuckled. “Fantastic because you’re the only person who messaged me that didn’t seem like a complete asshat or a psycho.”

Dean wondered if he really wasn’t a psycho considering how relieved he felt knowing that Nova---Cas--- was actually screening the people who wanted to meet with him. This worry was blown away in the next few moments as Cas began chatting, not wasting any time with awkward small talk about the weather and shit before jumping into questions about why Dean was interested in meeting and what he thought about Cas’ decision to meet up with fans.

All in all it was a surreal experience.

The whole time Dean had the feeling he was being tested, as if Cas were feeling him out. It made him incredibly nervous at first but Dean was shocked to find that Cas was actually easy to talk to. Once he got past the whole “I’ve watched this guy shove a dildo up his ass and spank himself” thing, Dean felt like he was just meeting a blind date or something and soon he felt comfortable and relaxed.

“I can’t believe I’m sitting here,” Dean said, chuckling softly. “It’s just so weird but like, good weird, you know?”

Cas sipped his coffee and returned his smile. “A good dose of weird is good for a person,” he said. “If I didn’t indulge in weird every once and a while, I probably wouldn’t be making my videos, especially not that one I did with the dragon dildo.”

Dean couldn’t stop the blush that crept across his face at this reminder of _that_ particular video. He’d come embarrassingly fast that time but in his defense, watching Cas take an insanely large and weirdly erotic dragon penis replica was truly a sight to behold. 

“Aww, don’t get shy on me now, Dean,” Cas teased, smiling almost predatorily at him over the rim of his cup. He reached a hand out, brushing his fingers over the back of Dean’s hand. Dean swore ever nerve in his body lit up from that one touch. “I thought our date was going pretty well.”

Heart pounding, Dean swallowed hard as blue eyes burned into his. The temperature of the room seemed like it had risen at least ten degrees in the past few seconds and the chatter and clatter of the cafe had fallen away so that his own breathing sounding insanely loud in his own ears. “This is a date?”

“Well, I didn’t plan on it starting that way,” Cas admitted with a shrug, never moving his hand away. “It was just supposed to be the prelude to a hook up but I hadn’t figured that you would be such a great guy.” He paused and seemed to think for a minute and whatever thought had occurred to him had his smile turning more cautious. “Do you want this to be a date, Dean?”

He should say no. It was the smartest answer. Despite the fact that Dean could actually list out the physical signs that Cas is about to come without having slept with him ever, Cas was literally a stranger. A stranger who made internet porn at that. It was entirely possible Cas was going to seduce him and steal some organs or something, the guy was charismatic enough that he could probably pull it off. Dean should tell him thanks for the afternoon of scintillating conversation and vamoose while he was still in possession of all his limbs and call it a day.

And yet…

“Yeah, I think I would like this to be a date.”

The sweet smile that lit up Cas’ face put Dean’s doubts at ease and deep down in his gut, Dean knew he’d made the right decision.

 

Looking back now, Dean still thought that he and Cas had both been idiots; Cas for even thinking about meeting his fans and himself for actually emailing a stranger and meeting them in real life with only the knowledge that they were a porn star. At the same time though, he couldn’t help but feel grateful that they were both utter morons.

“Yeah, look at you baby,” Dean muttered quietly. He slouched down in his chair, palming the bulge in his sweats leisurely as his eyes hungrily watched the scene before him. “You’re so fucking desperate and they love it.”

“Oh, fuck,” Cas whined, eyes screwed shut as he fought to continue his slow pace. “Shit, it feels so good, babe.” 

As usual, Dean was impressed with Cas ability to remember not to say his name while in the throes of ecstasy. Even while he was out of his mind with pleasure, Cas never let his name slip but then he was a professional.

Well...semi-professional. 

Dean slipped a hand down under his waistband and started stroke himself. “I bet it does, you always love getting fucked. I bet you wish that toy was me.”

Cas inhaled sharply and groaned as he angled the dildo he was currently using for his new video and hit his sweet spot. “Yes! Fuck yes! Want it to be you.”

“Maybe someday I’ll fuck you on camera,” Dean panted as he really got down to business, unable to keep things slow anymore now that Cas was writhing and whimpering. They were like an endless feedback loop, Cas’ broken whines and soft moans triggering waves of heat over Dean’s skin that amped up his dirty talk which in turn got Cas going. “Would you like that?”

Neither of them took this idea seriously. Dean had decided that, while he had no qualms with Cas continuing to make porn once they started dating, he didn’t have the self confidence to join in despite Cas’ insistence that the fans would love him. He could tell Cas was a bit disappointed but they’d come up with a compromise they both enjoyed.

Which was how Dean found himself dirty talking his boyfriend while said boyfriend jerked off for a camera.

“Want that, want it so bad,” Cas whined. Dean saw how tense Cas was getting and knew that he wasn’t going to be able to hold off much longer despite agreeing to wait until Dean’s say so before coming. His cock was leaking profusely onto his stomach and the dildo’s movements were getting jerky and desperate. “Please---can’t---I need---”

“Shhh,” Dean soothed, sounding way more collected than he felt as his own orgasm started to blur the edges of his vision. “I know what you need. I want to see. They want to see too. Go ahead baby, come for me. Come nice and hard for your fans.”

Cas sucked in a shuddering breath right before he came violently, a garbled curse that only Dean could ever recognize as a mix of a curse and his name seemingly punched out of him. Dean only had to strip his own dick, once, twice, three times before he followed; his own exclamations bitten back so they weren’t picked up by the microphones. 

With his skin still tingling pleasantly, Dean opened his eyes to see Cas leveling a lazily satisfied smirk at him. They shared a quiet moment before Cas switched back into star-mode.

“Mmm...that was nice wasn’t it,” Cas said as he turned away and propped himself up on his elbows. Dean’s dick twitched when Cas ran his finger through the mess on his stomach; he couldn’t see from this angle but he knew Cas was glancing at the camera through his eyelashes coquettishly even though his eyes weren’t visible. “Thank you for sharing it with me and, as always, thank you to my lovely assistant for giving me some inspiration.”

He glanced over at Dean and smiled smugly. “Seriously though, you guys have no idea. My boyfriend looks so fucking good right now, I should feel guilty for being the only one who gets to see it but like I’ve already said, I don’t share.”

Dean rolled his eyes while he listened to Cas talk him up, waiting for Cas to sign off so they could clean up and cuddle up to watch TV. He never quite understood why Cas pretended that his own jealousy as the reason Dean wasn’t involved directly in his videos instead of saying Dean wasn’t comfortable with it but he still thought it was kind of cute that he bragged about him to his fans. Honestly sometimes it still struck Dean as weird that his boyfriend had fans but it was all part of the package. 

Even after five years of dating an amateur porn star, with all the bizarreness and insanity that came with it, Dean still didn’t regret his decision to send that email.

And he highly doubted he ever would.

**Author's Note:**

> God it feels so good to actually finish something! (Also, why does all my porn without plot always turn to fluff? It's so weird)
> 
> Writer's block hit me hard again but I think writing and finishing this has helped. *Fingers crossed* Because I still have about a chapter and a half on my DCJ Big Bang to finish as well as new chapters for down time and alchemy, automail & affection to get around.
> 
> We'll see I guess. I hope you guys enjoyed this and hopefully I'll have more to post soon. See you later :D


End file.
